My light through the darkness
by Eightian
Summary: His parents dead and his twin missing. Yugi's being adopted into a home he knows nothing about.Can one particular person pull him out of the dark or will he suffer forever without his twin and parents? will he find love or will he rot in hell? YugiM.X?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: His parents dead, his twin missing, and now he's being adopted into a home that he knows nothing about. Ever sense his twin "Died" he's put himself in a slective mute. He only talks to one person...The schools number one bully. Why? Well...Maybe the story will explain.

Warning: Yaoi. Anzu bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. srry for the other stories i didn't put this in. but i don't own anything out of them either.

"Boys ,I have some big news!" A woman said to her two teenaged boys, who weren't really listening.

"Hmmmm?" Both boys asked.

"I'm going to adopted a boy!" The mother said exsitedly.

"WHAT!?!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok let me back up some. We'll go back to when it all started 12 years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A set of twins waved good-bye to their parents as they left to go to some fancy resturant. Their grampa ushered them back inside and sat them down at the kitchan table for their own dinner.

"Yami? When are they going to come back?" The slightly smaller of the two twins asked the other.

"I don't know Yugi. Maybe some time after midnight." Yami answered his brother. See, Yami and Yugi were five years old. Though Yami knew a little more than Yugi. He was the older of the two and he need to know stuff so he could keep Yugi safe. He loved his brother with all his hart...His sister on the other hand....

"Yami! What do u want to do?" A seven year old with brown hair and blue eyes asked. Anzu. She annoyed the heck out of Yami. She was in love with him, though she was his older sister by two years.

"Eat." Yami said shortly. Yugi giggled and Yami smiled.

"What do you think is so funny Yugi?" Anzu snapped at him. Yami stood up and pushed Anzu.

"Don't yell at him!" Yami shouted at her. She took a step back, suprized by his out burst. Their grampa came in just as Yami had pushed Anzu.

"Whats going on now?" He asked tiredly. Yami returned to his chair after making sure Yugi was ok. Anzu huffed and left the room.

"She yelled at me." Yugi said quitely. Yami hugged Yugi then went back to eating. Yugi didn't touch his dinner.

"It'll be ok Yugi. I promise." Yami swore. Anzu always hated the younger twin and perfered Yami. She always picked on Yugi because Yami favored him over her. Speaking of Anzu she was cuerently was sitting on her pink frilly bed. 'I'll make him pay one day.' She promised Yugi silenly. 'Yami should and Will be mine one day. That'll be the day when he finaly wont care what happens to that brat Yugi, no he doesn't deserve a name. I will call him It. Because thats what he is. I heard mom and dad talking about him. They said that he was a He/She. A herma-somthing.'

With this in mind Anzu went back down stairs to have some fun tourchering Yugi. Oopps, I mean playing nice with Yugi. Ya thats what I meant.

"What about this one Yami?" Yugi asked as he picked Pokemon the Movie and held it in his hand. Yugi knew that Yami loved Pokemon as much as he did.

"Sure Yugi!" Yami smiled as he took the moive from Yugi and popped it into the VCR. Anzu thought it would be fun to make herself known then.

"What about this one?" She asked as she picked up a Barbie movie. (srry guys! i hate those damn movies too!) Yami and Yugi looked up at what Anzu held. They looked at each other then shouted at the same time.

"NO!" Yami stood up and walked over to Anzu and ripped the movie from her hand.

"I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. We are NOT whatching BARBIE!" Yami then threw the movie to a nerby corner of the room. Now if this were any OTHER seven year onl girl, she most likely would have cried and gone back upstairs to her room. But that would be OTHER girl. Not Anzu. Insted she glared at Yugi. Not Yami, who threw her most favorite moive across the room, But at Yugi. As if he had just stolen her most prized possetion. Whitch would be her heart shaped locket with her and Yami inside. She hummphed and went to the kitchan. Making her self something to eat she brought it back out into the living room. Yugi was snuggled up in Yami's lap whatching Ash, Misty and Brock whatch their Pokemon. Anzu gritted her teeth. Yugi ALWAYS got to snuggle with Yami. She didn't even get to tough him unless he pushed her or she forsed a hug out of him. But with Yugi, Yami sat there with his arms rapped losely around Yugi's waist.

Just then Grampa came in and said it was time for them to go to bed, thought they had just started the movie. Another thing that ticked Anzu off was that Yugi and Yami shared a bed. Because Yugi couldn't sleep without Yami by his side. 'What a whimp.' Anzu thought to her self as she walked to her own bedroom. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you readers think so far? is it anygood? well anyway this is what happened the nite that the twin's -and Anzu's- Parents died. Next chapter will be on the news of the deaths.  
and how Yugi's life is going to come crashing down....

R&R pleaes! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys said that this was going good so far so I'm updating again. I would like to make a shout out to MaskYourSmile SHIORI! UPDATE!

Ok thats out of my system...^^

Warning: Death, Anzu bashing

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Yugi's Pov.

The sun was starting to annoy me. I groaned and curled into Yami's chest.

"Come on Yugi. I know your awake." Dang. I thought he was asleep.

"5 more minutes Darkness." He sighed. He hated it when people called him by his English name. Hehe, thats why I did it. I knew what was coming next. He'll say something along the lines of 'Get up Game, we have to eat.' He shifted so my head was no longer on his chest.

One. Two. Three.

"Game, we have to get up. You need to eat." Haha, what'd I tell Ya? I got up, rubbing my eyes, and opened our door and walked into the hall. I heard Yami follow me, but I said nothing.  
We're not really morning kids. We walked into the kitchan to find Grampa and Anzu at the table eating pancakes. Anzu looked up and smiled as she saw Yami. Then her blue eyes fell on me.  
I don't know what I ever did to her. I sat down in my seat, next to Yami and across from Anzu.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" Yami asked. What? I looked up from my food. I hadn't even noticed they weren't here.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I got up" I looked back down at my pancakes. The sticky sweet syurp didn't look so good anymore. It made me want to through up. Yami reached over and grabed my hand from under the table. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I didn't smile back. I knew something was wrong. It was like a sixth sense I had. I always knew when something bad was going to happen. And something had diffenitly happened to Mom and Dad.

"Something happened to them." I mouthed to Yami. He nodded and took my plate, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat. I got up and went to living room, feeling Anzu and Grampa's gazes on me the hole time. I sat down on the couch and fliped on the Tv. Yami joyened me soon after He finished his food. We sat there whatching an Anime called Digimon. I sighed. Usually Digimon cheered me up. Not to day. Yami noticed my destressed and truned the Tv. off.

"What do you want to do Yugi?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Oh! I know!" Anzu said as she came running in the room. Yami sighed and turned to her.

"What should we do Anzu?" She smiled brightly.

"We should go for a walk in the park! It will get some fresh air and you and me will get to spend time together!" She said as she sat between Yami and I.

"Sounds good, Come on Yugi" I got up and followed Yami to our bedroom to change while Anzu went to hers.

Normal POV.

Yugi changed silently, though Yami did try to talk to him. Telling him it would be ok. But Yugi wouldn't answer. Yami sighed as they headed back down.

Anzu was already downstairs and at the door when Yugi and Yami came down stairs.

"So the park?" Yugi asked quitely. Anzu nodded happily. 'She's being nice to me?' Yugi thought then cast the thought away. Anzu was never nice to him. She was just happy because Yami agreed to this. As they left to the park they saw a police car coming there way. Yugi dragged Yami the other way quickly before they were spotted and Anzu followed. Once at the park they say down under a Sakura tree. Yugi curled into Yami's side. Yami hugged him and whispered soothing words to him. Anzu gazed at Yugi sadly. As much as she hatted to admit it, she didn't like to see Yugi upset when she hadn't caused it. She sighed. Maybe She could....She reached over and rubbed small circles in Yugi's back, Well awere Yami whatching her. Yugi jumped when he felt Anzu rub his back. But when she didn't hurt him, he relaxed. Smiling softly Yugi fell asleep. Yami and Anzu smiled at their little brother. 'This is how its supposed to be.' Anzu thought. Remembering the days when Yugi and Yami were two years old and she would play with Yugi while Yami whatched something or did something else. It was Yugi who was her favorite Twin...that was untill Yami suddenly got nice and Yugi got attached to him. 'I guess the truth is...Yugi still IS my favorite. I was just jealous when he got attached to the new Yami and left me. But I supose I didn't really help. I started picking on him, and scaring and hurting him.' Anzu thought sadly.

Yami looked at Anzu. He too remembered when she and Yugi were insepreable. That was before He had suddenly got protective of Yugi. He didn't exsactly understand why, maybe it had something to do with them being Twins. Well whatever it was had changed Yami for the better. He like what Yugi did to him. He wasn't in love with Yugi like Anzu was him...But Yugi made it feel like they were even closer than lovers. Yami rested his head back against the tree and soon fell asleep. Anzu sighed. Being oldest, she knew it was her responsibily to stay awake and whatch over the Twins. Anzu looked around and spotted a police car headed there way...again.

"Yami! Yugi! Wake up!" Anzu whispered as she shook both of them awake. Yami and Yugi groaned and opened their eyes.

"A police car is headed this way." She said. Yami and Yugi were instantly awake. Standing up Yami grabed Anzu's hand and followed Yugi out of the park. The police car turned toward them, following them. Speeding up it soon cought up to them. They stoped not having much choice.

" What are you kids running for?" The police man asked.

"W-Well our parents died last nite." Yugi said. Anzu and Yami blinked at him. That wasn't like him.

"Oh, You the Moto kids?" Yami and Anzu nodded. The plice officer sighed.

"I hate to tell you this...but...I went to tell your grandfather about your parents murder...I found him laying in the living room with a bullet wound in his chest. Someone came in and shot him. Its a good thing you kids ran. You'll have to come with me now."

Yugi whimpered and hugged Yami tightly.

"You mean. Grandpa...is dead?" Anzu whispered. The police man nodded.

"Yes. i'm sorry." He opened the care door for the three to in. Sighing, the three did as told and got into the car. The police man drove them to a orphange on the other side of town. He took them in.

"Hi! My name is Wonda. This is Cosmo. We're going to help you settle in and hopefully find you a new family!" Wonda said cheerfully.

"What about our sutff?" Anzu asked. Wonda looked at her.

"The three of you can go back to your house tomarrow and get what you want." The kids nodded, still not exsactly sure what was going on.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms" Cosmo said as he walked away, the Twins and Anzu following. Cosmo showed were Anzu would be staying first. Then Yami.

"Here you are Yami. This is were you're staying. Come Yugi." Yami and Anzu, who had followed to see where the Twins would be, stared at Cosmo whide eyed.

"Your crazy! Yugi can't sleep with out Yami!" Anzu shouted at Cosmo. Cosmo looked back.

"Well he's going to have to learn to be on his own. Follow me Yugi." He said. Yugi started whimpering and cluching Yami's shirt.

"No." Yami said just as Cosmo got to the door.

"No?" He asked. Yami nodded, pulling Yugi behind him.

"Yugi stays with me." He said seriously. Cosmo sighed. Walking out, he came back in with Wonda.

"So I hear little Yugi doesn't like to be on his own." She said kindly.

"No he CAN'T be on his own." Anzu glared at her.

"Well he can't be with Yami. I'm sorry but thats the way it is." Wonda told her.

"Can't you make an exseption!?! There Twins for Ra's sake!" Anzu shriked. Cosmo and Wonda blinked.

"Ra?" They asked. The Childern nodded.

"Our family loves Egypt and so we take on Egytian ways and never swere to God but to Ra. The sun god of Egypt. Cosmo and Wonda blinked again but said nothing.

"Well...Alright. Yugi can stay with Yami." Yugi smiled and hugged Yami and Anzu tightly. Wonda and Cosmo left the room, leaving the Childern by them selves.

"H-Hello?"

Hmm...What'd Ya think? -shruggs- i'd don't know if i like it or not....meh. R&R ~Raven~ 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm so bored its not funny, well it wasn't funny. Anyway, I still don't know if I liked the last chapter. It went, really fast in my opinion. –sighs- I also made my least favorite character be nice to Yugi. –sighs- well what ever. Anyway, guess I'll stop talking and start the story. I don't own anything. Nor do I make money from these stories._

_Last Time_

"_H-Hello?" A timid voice came from the door way. Yami, Yugi and Anzu stopped and looked at the little boy that was standing there. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and stepped back so he was a little ways behind Yami. _

"_Who are you?" Anzu asked. The boy blinked and looked away from Yugi to Anzu. _

"_Timmy" He answered. Timmy looked back at Yugi, who hid farther behind Yami. _

"_Who are you?" Timmy asked, finally really looking at Anzu and Yami. _

"_I'm Anzu. These are my Twin little brothers. Yami and Yugi." Anzu said as she pointed them out._

"_Oh. That's cool. I have a little brother to. His name is Poof." Timmy said looking behind him._

"_Poof?" Yami asked. Timmy nodded. _

"_I don't question your names do I?" Timmy asked a little snooty. Yami blinked and shook his head. Timmy nodded and walked away. _

"_Come on lets go see if there are any kids here that'll be friends with us." Anzu said before following Timmy. Yami looked at Yugi. _

"_Ok." Yugi said before letting go of Yami and going after Anzu. Yami quickly followed him. They walked out into a room filled with kids of all sizes. From 2 to 8 year olds from what they could see. Yugi spotted a blond boy. _

"_Joey!" Yugi shouted. The blond blinked at looked up. A wide grin formed on his face at the site of his two best friends. _

"_Yugi! Yami!" He shouted running over to them and giving them each a hug._

"_Joe. What are you doing here?" Yami asked after all the hugging and a quick greeting to Anzu from Joe. _

"_Well the police musta found out that dad was abusing me cause they came and took me away." Joey said. Yami and Yugi looked down. They knew what Joe's father did to him. But Joey had always said not to worry about it._

"_What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked after a moment of silence. Yugi shrugged and told Joe about how there parents were murdered last night and that they left to go to the park and when the police found them and told them that Grandpa had been shot while they were out and they were brought here._

"_Oh. I'm so sorry." Joey said with tears in his eyes. Rose and Jake were like second parents to him. Joey didn't know what he'd do now that they were gone. He wondered how much harder it was on the Twins and Anzu. The kids weren't spoiled but got what they wanted when earned. To have their parents gone…that was just horrible! 'I swear I'll find who ever did this and kill them' Joey promised himself as well as who ever there murder was._

"_Well, maybe a family will pick us out tomorrow!" Joey said excitedly. The Twins blinked. _

"_What?" They asked at the same time. Joey chuckled. He explained how tomorrow was adoption day. Where families came to pick out Kids and rescue them. He said that at least two families came every three days to pick rescue kids. _

"_So maybe we can be rescued into a good family that will love us!" Joey finished. The Twins looked at him sadly._

"_You mean maybe YOU will be rescued into a family that loves you Joe. We already had a family that loved us." Yami whispered._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry!" Joey said when he realized his mistake. Yugi shook his head and said it was fine and to just drop it. Joey nodded and they sat at a table with a puzzle on it. They silently started working on the border. After an hour the whole puzzle was complete. _

"_Wow! Good job boys!" Wanda said as she looked over Joey's shoulder. They blinked and looked at her._

"_Do you guys like games?" She asked. The three boys nodded. _

"_Well. I'll be sure to bring some to you." Wanda said before walking off. The boys watched her till she was gone. _

"_She's weird." Yugi stated causing Yami and Joey to laugh. Yugi giggled with them. _

"_Hey guys? Can I sit with you?" Anzu asked coming up to their table. The boys nodded and Anzu sat next to Yugi and Joey, Surprising them. The table was one for 5 people to sit at. There was an open chair between Yami and Joey, and one between Yugi and Joey. Anzu had chosen to sit in the one between Yugi and Joey. _

"_So what now?" Yami asked Joey, who they had found out, had been here for a week now._

"_Well. In about an hour is lunch" He answered looking at the clock. "After that…I think the littler kids take a nap while the rest of us have to be quite. After that…we can do what ever as long as we stay here. Then Dinner and bed time." He explained. The three new kids nodded. They played with some of the other kids that Joey introduced to them until lunch. After that the Twins were to take a nap while Joey and Anzu played. After about 2 hours of playing Anzu got bored. _

"_Hey Joey?" She asked him. _

"_Hmm?" He replied with out looking at her. This made her a little made but she understood. He was playing a time game that he had to do place all the shapes in the right place before the time ran out and the popped back out. _

"_I was wondering if you knew any girls my age I could play with." She asked. Joey looked at her as his time ran out and all of the shapes popped out of their places. _

"_Hmmm…Lets see. Oh! There's this girl her name is Monaca. I think she's about your age. She has long black hair and bright blue eyes. I think you'd get along with her." He said looking around. Spotting who he was looking for he pointed to her. _

"_That's her. She's about 8. You're the only one here that's 7 so that's the best I can do for you." He said as he gathered the pieces and reset the time._

"_Thanks Joey!" She said then got up and ran to the small group of girls in one corner._

"_Uh huh" Joey said waiting for the ding to begin the game. _

"_Umm…Hi." Anzu said to Monaca. Monaca looked at her._

"_Hi." She said before turning to the other girls. Anzu frowned. That was rude._

"_Can I be your friend?" Anzu asked as the sat down by one of the girls. _

"_You have to do something before you can be our friend." Monaca said to her._

"_Ok?" _

"_You have to tell the smallest Twin that you love him and want to go out with him. Then when he gets to trusting you, break his heart." Monaca said with an evil grin on her face._

"_I'm not going to do that! He's my brother!" Anzu said. _

"_Well…then…Do it to Joey." Monaca said._

_Anzu sighed. Yugi and Yami were going to hate her for this. She got up and went back to Joey who was putting his game away. _

"_Hey Joe." She said as she sat beside him._

"_Oh. I thought you were making friends with Monaca?" Joey asked. _

"_I am." Anzu whispered. Joey blinked at her. _

"_Sorry?" He asked. Anzu shook her head. 'Ok I can do this.' 'No you can't and you know it!' 'Shut up! I can!' But Anzu knew she couldn't. She couldn't hurt Yugi anymore. _

"_I can't do this." She whispered. This time Joey heard her._

"_Can't do what?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Anzu smiled at him._

"_Monaca says that I have to do something to be her friend. She wanted me to tell Yugi that I loved him and wanted to go out with him. Then when he trusted me, to break his heart. I told her I couldn't do that. That Yugi was my brother. So she wanted me to do it to you instead." She explained to him._

"_Oh. Bitch!" Anzu giggled. Joey sighed. _

"_She never has liked me." _

"_Well I don't need a friend like her. I'll find a good friend like you are to Yami and Yugi." Anzu said before getting up and walking to her room. Joey watched her leave, wondering what just happened._

_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

_Later that day all the kids were sitting in the game room waiting for Dinner time. Joey, Yami, Yugi and Anzu all sat in one corner of a room working on a very large puzzle. A 4,000 piece puzzle to be exact. Joey scratched his head, trying to figure out where the piece in his hand went. Yugi sat quietly, randomly picking up pieces, looking at them and the puzzle for a minute and the placing them where they went. Yami was doing the same thing. Anzu was just sitting there. She put a piece where it went. Together they had a little more than half of the puzzle finished by Dinner time._

"_Yeah! Food!" Joey said as he got up and ran to the kitchen to get a plate. The Twins and Anzu laughed at him, and then got up to follow. Grabbing a plate full of food each, they went back to their table. Anzu noticed a little girl sitting in a corner by herself. 'I wonder why,' she thought. Getting up with her food she made her way toward the girl. The girl, about 6, Anzu decided, looked up and whimpered when she saw her coming her way. _

"_No! Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Anzu said as she sat next to her. The girl whimpered again but didn't make any moves to get away from Anzu._

"_What's your name?" Anzu asked her sweetly. _

"_A-A-Angel" She whispered just loud enough for Anzu to hear it. _

"_Angel, huh? That's cute!" Anzu said. Angel smiled a little. _

"_What are you doing here by yourself?" Anzu asked, hoping it wasn't too much for the little girl._

"_Waiting for my brother." Angel replied._

"_Oh?" _

"_Yeah. He's my Twin brother. His name is Rin. He looks just like me except he has shorter hair." Angel explained. Angel had long black hair. Three blond streaks in her bangs and a long purple streak more toward the end of her hair. Her eyes were a golden color. She also wore a cross necklace around her neck that hung just below her chest. Anzu smiled at her then looked around the room, trying to find Rin._

"_He's not here." Came a whisper. _

"_What? But I thought…" Anzu was cut off when Angel shook her head. _

"_No. My parents kept him but sent me here. He promised me that he'd get here one way of another. And I'm waiting for him to do that." Angel explained. _

"_Well don't you have any friends you could hang out with?" Anzu asked her. Angel shook her head._

"_You're the first Human here to talk to me." She said. Anzu frowned. She could see why people were staying away from Angel. But people shouldn't judge her on what she looked like. _

"_Wait. First human?" Anzu asked as the Angel's sentence went all the way through her mind. Angel nodded._

"_Yes. I'm not Human, at least not a full Human." _

"_Then what are you?" Anzu asked her, a little afraid now._

"_My brother and I are what my family calls Halflings. We are part Angel and part Demon." Angel explained. _

"_Not to sound mean or anything, but could you prove it?" Angel nodded. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Anzu watched but nothing seemed to be happening. Then a flash of white caught her eye. She turned her head toward Angel's back and saw a pair of pure white Demon wings coming out of her back. Anzu gasped, but didn't move._

"_This enough proof for you?" Angel asked her. Anzu nodded and reached her hand out to touch one of the wings. It twitched and moved away from Anzu's hand. Anzu put her hand back and looked at Angel's face. _

"_That is so cool! Can you fly??" Anzu asked with a huge smile on her face. Angel smiled and nodded. Her wings disappeared and Anzu smile faded. She looked questionably at Angel._

"_I'm not a loud to let a lot of outsiders know." Angel explained. Anzu nodded in understanding. She held her hand out. _

"_Come with me. I want you to mean my brothers and friend." Anzu said. Angel frowned but took Anzu's hand none the less. Anzu dragged her over to the table the Twins and Joey were sitting at. _

"_Guys! I want you to meat my knew friend Angel!" Anzu said excitedly. Joey blinked at looked at Angel. _

"_Hi." He said. Angel nodded at him. She looked at Yami and Yugi. They smiled at introduced themselves. Angel smiled at Yami and Yugi then turned to Anzu, who had tapped her shoulder._

"_Can they know?" She asked. Angel nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, she pushed her wings from her back. Joey and the Twins gasped at the pure white Demon wings. _

"_I'm not Human. I'm a Halfling. An Angel and Demon mix." Angel explained. The three nodded at her but said nothing, to shocked to say anything. Angel and Anzu giggled at their faces. _

"_I'm waiting for my own Twin brother. His name is Rin. He has black Angel wings. Looks just like me but with shorter hair." Angel told them. They nodded. A bell signaling Bedtime suddenly rang. _

_Getting up the five of them went to their bedrooms and to sleep, wondering who would get rescued tomorrow._

_%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&%_

_Damn guys! 7 pages! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done! :D _

_ Till next time!_

_~Raven~_


	4. Chapter 4

Every one was awake and in the game room. Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Angel and Joey were all sitting at one table nervously. Yugi and Yami were worried that they'd get taken away from each other. Joey was nervous because he didn't know what it was going to be like, moving into a new home, with a new family. Anzu was nervous because she too wondered what it would be like. Angel was nervous because she didn't want to be taken. She was waiting for her brother! She couldn't let someone take her.

"Alright kids! Come, come. The foster parents will be here shortly!" Wanda said coming in and out of the room. Yami looked at Joey.

"I thought it was adoption?" Joey nodded.

"It is. But the foster parents come first." He said as he placed another puzzle piece in its place. Yugi stayed quite and didn't touch the puzzle in front oh him. That was unlike him. He NEVER passed up the chance to finish a puzzle.

"Yugi its fine. I'm sure you and Yami will be put together if you get adopted." Anzu said to him. Yugi sighed.

"Wish I could say the same." He whispered. Angel looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Yami looked at her.

"Yugi has this way of knowing when something bad is gonna happen." He stated.

"Come kids!" Wanda called. All the kids got up and walked toward her. Wanda told them to sit on the floor while the parents came around and asked them questions. A couple of the kids were picked and went to get their stuff and left with the parents. A man and woman came to Joey's little group.

"Well Hello." The woman said nicely.

"Hi!" Joey said back. Anzu, Yami, and Yugi said there hello's as well. Only Angel stayed quite, knowing if she didn't cooperate with them they wouldn't take her.

"Have you found any kids you'd like to take care of?" Cosmo asked, coming up to them. The couple nodded and pointed to Joey.

"Congrats Joe!" Yami and Yugi whispered to him. He nodded thanks and got up to go get his stuff.

"And the little boy." The man said. Everyone around them froze. They wanted Yugi. Yami and Yugi were going to be separated.

Cosmo frowned. "Well…come on Yugi. Go get your stuff." But Yugi didn't move an inch. Yami nudged him. Still he didn't move.

"Yugi its fine. This is only Foster care. Its not adoption. We won't be apart for long. Joey had come back in and was watching the parents sadly.

"He doesn't want to leave his twin. Please! Can you take care of three?" He said to them. They shook there heads.

"I'm sorry. But we already have another child at home. He's about your age. We can't afford to take in three." The woman said sadly.

"Then take me instead of Yugi!" Anzu shouted standing up. The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry. But we don't want any girls." The man said. Cosmo sighed.

"It's only for a little while Yugi. Now go get your stuff." Yugi finally moved. Silently walking to his and Yami's room gathering this cloths and his one stuffed animal that he was aloud to take. His stuffed animal was a small wolf. His mother had gotten it for him when he was little. He had named it Atemu for its brownish colored fur.

"I'm ready." He whispered to them. The couple nodded and walked to the front desk to fill out the forms. Yami and Anzu got up and hugged Yugi.

"It's alright Yugi. Don't cry. It won't like this for long." Yugi smiled a little when Yami used a lyric out of one of his favorite songs.

"It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone." Yugi sang quietly. Yami nodded.

"I'll see you soon. Kay?" Yugi nodded and hugged Yami tight. The parents came and said it was time. Joey grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Don't worry about him Yami. I'll take care of him." Joey said. Yami nodded and gave Yugi one last hug. Joey pulled Yugi away from them. The parents led them to there car. Joey and Yugi put there stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat of the car.

"Well. I'm Delilah Kiaba. And this is my husband Jeff Kiaba." Delilah said.

"But you will call me Kiaba." Kiaba said.

"Our only son's name is Seto." Delilah said.

"My name is Joey and this is my best friend Yugi." Joey said nicely. The two adults nodded.

"We're happy to have you." Delilah said as Kiaba pulled into the drive way of a mansion. Yugi and Joey's jaws dropped.

"Oh. And we own Kiaba Corp. So we're filth rich." Kiaba bragged. Yugi and Joey only nodded as they got out of the car and got their suitcases. A little boy around the age of nine came running out of the house and toward them.

He stopped in a little ways in front of them.

"Is this them?" he asked. Delilah nodded. The boy walked a little closer to Yugi and Joey.

"Hello. I'm Seto Kiaba. Come. I'll show you to your rooms." Seto said as he walked back to the house. Yugi and Joey followed him.

Seto lead them up the stairs and the first door on the right.

"This is your room Yugi" He said opening the door. Yugi and Joey gasped. Never had they seen such a big room before. Seto chuckled.

"Never seen such a big room before?" Yugi and Joey both shook their heads. Seto laughed.

"Well all the rooms are like this. Joey. Your room is that one." He said pointing directly across the hall.

"Mine is that one." Seto said pointing to the one next to Joey's.

"Thank you Seto." Yugi whispered. Seto nodded and walked off. Yugi walked into his room and looked around. The room was so big! He felt like he could get lost in. He opened the closet to find it almost as big as the room its self. Gasping he walked inside. Now he was SURE he would get lost. He walked out of the closet and closed the door. Looking around once more he found all his stuff in the room. He grabbed his duffle bag and started putting his cloths away. He glanced at the bed. It was a queen size. Sighing, he left the room once he finished putting his stuff away. He was greeted with Seto at the door.

"We have to wait on Joey and then we'll go to dinner." Seto said. They walked to Joey's room to find him putting the last of his cloths away.

"Are you finished yet Mutt?" Seto asked, annoyed.

"Don't call me that!" Joey yelled at him. Yugi giggled. Seto smiled at Yugi. Then turned to Joey with a smirk.

"Well if you're done come on." Seto grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him down stairs with Joey following behind them. Seto lead them both to the dinning room where Delilah and Kiaba at the table. Seto sat down and Yugi sat beside him then Joey.

So did you two get settled alright?" Delilah asked. Yugi nodded. Joey didn't say anything. He was to busy eating. Seto watched Joey. Shaking his head he began to eat. Yugi to begin to eat. Dinner was quite. And after dinner Yugi excused himself to go to bed. He crawled into bed and looked at the picture of Yami, Anzu, Joey and himself he had placed there.

"I miss you Yami." He whispered before rolling over and hugging Atemu to his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

I can't believe it's really been seven years sense Joey and I were brought to the Kiaba Family. Six years sense we were adopted. And five years sense Delilah and Jeff died. It was really bad. Seto, Joey and I came home to find them dead in the kitchen. The cops decided it was a murder suicide. Seto didn't shed a tear. So Joey and I didn't either. I haven't heard or seen Yami or Anzu at all the past seven years. But, the weird thing is, it doesn't hurt. Joey and Seto made that hurt go away. Oh, in case you were wondering. I'm now 12 years old. Joey's 13 and Seto's 14. Seto says that he's going to start a record company. He's gonna call it Kiaba Corp. He says that Joey and I are gonna become real Singers! I've always wanted to be a singer. –smiles- Can't wait! ... I got 2 go Diary. Joey and Seto are in anther argument. If I don't do something it mite turn into a fist fight.

Love

Yugi

Yugi closed his diary and hid it under his mattress. He smiled when he heard Joey call Seto 'Moneybags' His favorite nickname for him. He giggled when Seto told Joey to 'keep it down Mutt'. He stood and walked down the familiar stairs that lead to the familiar living room.

"I want to be paid more than that!" Joey shouted at Seto. Neither had noticed Yugi had walked in.

"Mutt. Keep it down. Yugi's in his room and your gonna disturb him." Seto said. Yugi cleared his throat to get attention. Joey turned and grind and him.

"Oh hiya Yugi!" But he couldn't get any more out as Seto hit him over the head.

"Ow! Kiaba!"

"Yes Mutt?"

"How many times do I have Ta tell you? I AM NOT A DOG!!" Joey shouted at him. Yugi giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"You sure ACT like a dog." Seto replied before following Yugi into the kitchen.

"Yugi. Good news." Seto said making Yugi look up.

"Oh?" Yugi asked waiting for Seto to go on.

"I managed to track down Yami and Anzu" He said with a smile. Yugi's face brightened.

"Really!?!" He asked jumping up and down. Seto smiled sadly.

"Yes but it's not good. They were adopted together. And their prostitutes. The people who adopted them are selling them to others to get money. And they're half way around the world." Seto explained sadly. Yugi stopped jumping.

"You CAN get them here right?" Seto nodded.

"I've already got people picking them up. Unfortunately, in order to get them I had to buy them as if they were slaves. A thousand each."

"Oh geese. That's bad." Yugi said. Seto nodded.

"But the good news is they should be here in a couple says." Seto smiled with Yugi did.

"Thank you Seto." Yugi said hugging Seto very tightly. Seto laughed.

"You're welcome Yugi" He said.

***

Yami was changing into his cloths hissing in pain the whole time. He had just got done pleasuring his roughest Clint. He hated this! He and Anzu had been adopted and flown to Japan from America two years ago. And nothing but pain and scares have come of it.

The door bell rang suddenly.

Yami groaned thinking it was someone his 'Master' had sent. Opening the door he found someone he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Are you Yami Moto?" Yami gulped.

"Yes."

"I'm here to free you and your sister from this place" He said. Yami blinked. Then blinked again.

"Who do you work for?" Yami asked suspiciously. The man smiled at him.

"Does Seto Kiaba ring a bell?" Yami's eyes widened.

"Seto? Seto sent you?"

A nod.

"And He's getting me and Anzu out?"

Another nod.

"Why?"

"For your little brother I believe."

"Yugi? Yugi's with him!?!"

A smile and a nod.

Yami ran back into the house and gathered what clothing he could then ran to Anzu's room.

"Anzu! Get up we're leaving!" Yami shouted as he threw open the door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wha?" She asked, still asleep.

"We're getting out of here! Back to America!" Yami shouted again.

"Really!!?" She quickly gathered her stuff. The 12 and 13 year olds ran back to Seto's Lawler.

"Ready?" The kids nodded eagerly.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Yami and Anzu froze. It was their Master.

"Ah. You must be mister Niktoya. I'm here to buy your … Slaves" Seto's Lawler said. Yami and Anzu looked down. They hated being called slaves. But it's what they were…For two years now they had been nothing but pleasure slaves.

"I am. And their not for sale to buy. But you're more than welcome to … borrow them."

"I am to buy them. I am willing to pay a thousand. Each."

Niktoya's mouth dropped.

"Two thousand? No joke? Show me." The Lawler pulled out Two Thousand dollars in cash. Niktoya grabbed the money and pushed Yami, who was closest to him, toward the door.

"You can take them." Niktoya said walking away. Seto's Lawler sighed and picked up Anzu and Yami's bag and walked to the car, the kids following. The kids got into the car and soon fell asleep.

***

Yami stepped off the plane and into the airport. They were supposed to meat up with Seto here. But he'd have to wait until the got home to see Yugi and Joey. Anzu and Sam, they'd found out that was the Lawler's name, followed Yami into the lobby.

"Yami!" A voice called out. Yami looked toward it to find none other than Seto Kiaba waiting for them.

"Set!" Yami ran toward him and hugged him tightly. Seto returned the hug just as tight. They were the best of friend when they were little. They'd meet at the park everyday and play for hours. Seto would sneak out of his house to get away from his parents and Yami would sneak out to get away from Yugi and Anzu. That went on for a Year before Yami started getting protective of Yugi and refused to leave his side. He met with Seto once more saying he could no longer show up. Then he never went back. Seto went back just to see if Yami was joking. But sadly Yami never showed up again.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so sorry I had to tell you I couldn't Play any more." Yami said into Seto's chest.

"It's alright Yami. But we should get going. Yugi and Joey are waiting to see you back at the mansion." Seto said pulling away from Yami. Yami nodded.

"Lets go." Seto said leading them all back to his limo.

***

"Yugi~~! You always win!" Joey wined when he lost yet another video game to Yugi.

"Its not my fault I'm better than you" Yugi replied, sticking his tongue out playfully. The door opened and closed. Yugi and Joey looked up and saw Seto … Alone.

"W-Where's Yami? A-And Anzu? Y-You said you were going to get them!" Yugi staggered. Seto nodded.

"They are here Yugi." Yugi's eyes light up.

"Where!?" He asked excitedly.

"Try looking behind you Hikari." Yugi blinked. Only one person called him that. He spun around and hugged Yami tightly.

"Hikari. I've missed you so much." Yami said hugging his Twin tightly.

"Me to Yami. Me to." Yugi said. Anzu smiled at the two. She was happy they were together again. And happy that she and Yami were out of their Masters hand. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt arms encircle her waist. She looked d0wn at Yugi who was hugging her tightly. She smiled and hugged back.

O …. K. Not how I thought up this chapter but whatever. I still thought it was good. Whatcha think? Want more? Ok. As soon as I can think of it, I'll do the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later everyone was in the living room watching The Lion King. They said the lines with them every now and then making them all laugh. It was just to the part where Simba and Nalla were in the elephant grave yard. The hyenas were circling the cups and Zazu.

Yami and Hyena #2 (Lol sorry. I only know Ed's name! XDD): Yeah. We could have … Whatever's … lyin' around.

Anzu and Hyena #1: Wait, wait, wait. I got one! Make mine a cub sandwich. Whatcha think!?!

Ed and Joey: -Dancing around the room-

Yami and Hyena #2: Hey Did we order this dinner to go?

Anzu and Hyena #1: No. Why?

Yami and Hyena #2: Cause' there it goes!

Everyone started laughing at Yami and Anzu and Joey. The continued to quote the movie till the end.

"It was good but I like the second one better." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Me to." Yami said. Seto put the second one on and they watched that one was well. They sang along with the songs.

Yami and Simba: As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't understand.

Seto and Simba: And the only thing we know. Is things don't always go, they way we plan.

Joey and Simba: But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone.

Yami and Simba: We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are

Seto, Joey, Yami and Simba: We are one.

Anzu and Kiara: If there's so much I must be can I still just be me? The way I am.

Yugi and Kiara: Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part, of some big plan.

Yami and Simba: Even those who are gone are with us as we go on.

Joey and Simba: Your journey has only begun.

Seto and Simba: Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy.

Yami and Simba: Is our pride deep inside

Joey Seto Yami and Simba: We are one.

Yami and Simba: We are one you and I we are like the earth and sky.

Joey and Simba: One family under the sun.

Seto and Simba: All the wisdom to lead, all the courage you need.

Yami and Simba: You will find when you see

Joey Seto Yami and Simba: We are one.

It was quite for a moment before they all burst out laughing. When the movie ended the turned the TV off.

"Oh! Seto! I've been working on a song!" Yugi said then ran up stairs to get it. Seto lifted an eyebrow.

-4 years later-

The lights lit up the stage as Atemu and Heba walked out onto it. The crowd screamed Atemu and Heba's names. The music for Down started playing.

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down." Heba sang.

"Down. Down." Atemu sang.

The crowd screamed more when they started singing.

"Even if the sky is falling down." Heba sang walking to the front of the stage and high fived some of the people there. They screamed and held their hands to their chests. Both boys and girls did.

"You oughta know, that tonight is the night to let it go,

Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control.

So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away,

So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape.

So baby don't worry, you are my only,

You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down.

You'll be my only no need to worry.

Baby are you down, down, down, down, down." Heba sang.

He crowed got louder and louder it seemed with each word. But Heba knew the crowd would go nuts when Atemu sang.

"Down. Down." Atemu sang. Heba sang the next verse. Then course and then it was Atemu's turn to sing.

"Down like she's s'pose to be, she gets down low for me.

Down like the temperature, cause to me she's zero degrees.

She's cold, like over freeze,

I got that girl from over sees.

Now she's my Miss American,

Now can I be her solider please,

I'm fighting for this girl on the battle field of love,

Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above.

Don't you ever leave the sight of me,

Indefinitely, not probably.

And honestly I'm down like the economy,

Yeahhhh" Atemu sang.

The crowd did in fact, go nuts. Atemu, Heba, Tea, Jou and Seth were all famous teenaged singers. Seth was manager for all of them but sang occasionally with Jou.

Atemu and Heba finished the song and left the stage. Tea came out, the crowd yelled and cheered.

"Lets have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick,

Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Huh!"

The music started and the crowd cheered, for they loved this song.

"I want to kiss you. But if I do then I mite miss you babe.

Its complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid."

As she sang the crowd got wilder. The song ended and Tea walked away. Atemu, Heba and Tea each sang one more song before the concert ended.

"Great job you three." Seth said to them. "We raised a lot of money."

"Cool." Atemu said. Heba only nodded. Tea wasn't paying attention.

"Can we go home?" Jou asked. Seth smiled at him.

"Yes Pup." He said and led the fore to the car and drove off.

"You sang great tonight. The crowd went nuts for you Yami!" Heba congratulated him.

"You did well to Yugi." Yami replied. Yugi smiled. Joey laughed at something Seto said. Seto smiled. Anzu rolled her eyes at everyone.

~Hi! Short chapter I know. And I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I did however write my first lemon. Bakura x Yami. There maybe a sequel for it. Not sure yet. Well R&R hope you loved it!!!~


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…I didn't do the disclaimer on this story yet I don't think … so here we go….

I don't own any songs put in this story. All belong to their singer/writer(s) Oh... I don't own Yugioh either….

The lights lit up the stage as Atemu, Heba, Jou, and Seth walked out on stage for their last song.

Jou sat at the drums and Heba and Atemu took on the guitars. Seth took the mic. Jou started hitting the drums and Heba started base guitar. After a few notes Atemu joined in. Seth started singing.

"I can't escape this hell,

So many times I've tried,

But I'm still caged in side.

Somebody get me through this nightmare!

I can't control my self,

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become.

Help me believe,

It's not the real me.

Somebody help me tame this animal!"

Some one suddenly screamed backstage and Seth, Heba, Atemu and Jou stopped.

"Tea!" Heba yelled, dropping his guitar and running back stage. The other three followed him, leaving the crowd wondering what was going on. When they got back stage Tea wasn't anywhere to be found. Heba ran out side hoping she was there. Atemu, Jou and Seth kept looking around inside.

A suddenly yelp caused them all to look up.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked. They went out side but found no Yugi or Anzu.

"Y-Yugi..!?" Yami cried out. He turned around to ask Joey and Seto to do something … But neither was there anymore. He turned and ran inside.

"Seto!? Joey!? Anzu!? YUGI!!?!" He yelled. He looked every where but they weren't anywhere. Yami fell to his knees and cried.

It was a few hours … Days or so later … Or maybe not? He didn't know. He'd been asleep for a while. His head hurt like hell. Sitting up, He held his head tightly. It hurt. Every thing hurt. He tried to remember what happened last night…or what ever night it was. It wasn't working…He couldn't remember anything…He couldn't remember what happened at all.

Who am I?' He thought. 'Something's wrong. I should know shouldn't I?' He looked up as the door opened. A young woman walked in holding a plate and a glass of water. She sat down in front of him. She held out the plate and water. He took them gladly and started eating.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked gently as if she already knew the answer. He tried to think about his past once more before giving up and shaking his head.

"It's ok. Your name is Yugi. You have a twin brother and a sister I'm not sure the names of. You're in an orphanage. We couldn't find your brother or sister…." He listened intently. His name was Yugi? He was a twin? He had a sister? He didn't remember any of that.

"My name is Trisha." She said. He looked at her. Trisha? That was cute. It fit her. He thought anyway.

"There is a family waiting for you. When you're ready." She said. Family?

"Family?" He voiced his thought. She nodded.

"Yes. You're at an orphanage. Someone's already offered to take you in."

"I see…Who's taking me in?" He asked.

"A single mother with to boys." (A/N: Sound familiar? XDD)

"I see…."

"You'll be moving in as soon as you feel you're ready." Trisha said getting up and walking out of the room to let him think. He grabbed a pen and a peace of paper. He started writing,

My name is Yugi. I've lost a twin and a sister. I'm being adopted into a family I know nothing about…And from now on…I will not say a word …


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: … No. .

The next day Trisha came to get him. He was ready. He grabbed the paper he'd written on and stuffed it in his pocket before following Trisha out of the room. A woman stood in the lobby, waiting.

"Yugi. Meat Jill. She'll be your new mother" Trisha said.

"Hello sweetie. Are you ready to go?" Yugi nodded silently. Jill smiled.

"Come on then." She thanked Trisha and walked out to a waiting car. Yugi followed.

Jill opened the door for him and he climbed in. Jill then went and got into the drivers seat and drove off.

After a while Jill pulled into a drive way to a fairly big house. Yugi climbed out and stood beside the car looking at the house. The front door opened to reveal two boys with white hair. One's hair was shorter and dirtier and he had tan skin and a scar under his left eye. The others hair was longer and cleaner and he had pale skin. His eyes were brown where as the other's were red.

"That's Bakura and Akefia, my sons." Jill said pointing. Yugi only nodded.

~Kura's pov~

When we heard mom's car pull into the drive way we jumped to our feet dropping our controllers to the PlayStation (Don't own) and went over to the windows. Frowning I looked at Akefia.

"He's a pipsqueak." Akefia said.

"Be nice." I scolded him. Akefia and I blinked. Did I just say that?

"Are you ok? Do you feel ill?" Akefia put his hand on my forehead. Growling, I moved away from his touch and went to the door pulling it open, Akefia on my heels.

I saw him looking us over and I felt weird. The boy was cute…But familiar. I'd seen him before but I couldn't figure out where, until Akefia said

"You look like Heba. The singer."

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me and said nothing then looked back down. Hn. Whatever. I turned and walked away Akefia following.

"Why won't he talk? And why does he look like Heba?"

"How the fack would I know?" I growled at him. I only said 'fack' because mom was behind us still in hearing range and she hates it when we cuss.

"Bakura, show Yugi to your room," She said to me then turned to Yugi, "You'll have to stay in Bakura's room. Is that ok?" Yugi nodded after hesitating.

"This way then." I said and walked off after making sure he would follow. My room is on the far side of the house, away from everyone else. I only had one bed that Yugi would use while I slept on the couch. Or so my mother thought. I'd give the kid 3 nights before I took over my room again. That should give him plenty time to get use to me.

-Yugi's POV-

This place…it's different. I don't think that Akefia and Bakura like me very much. It's been two days now and unless they absolutely must look at me, they ignore me. I still haven't said a word. Bakura warned me he was moving back into his room tomorrow, that I had a choice. Either stay in the bed with him or move to the couch. I wasn't gonna stay with him in his bed! So couch it is. School is interesting. People keep asking if I'm related to 'Heba'. Who ever Heba is, I don't know him.

Right now I'm sitting in home room, its Red Day*. A group of kids to my left are crowed around a boy with an IPod, listening to someone. I can just barely hear the music.

"Man, these guys are awesome!" a boy by the name of Tristan said.

"I like Atemu the best!" Gushed a blond girl, I think her name is Penny (Don't own got her out of Swoon….Don't own that either).

"You would," muttered the one other boy in the group. His name was Slyfer, and so far, He was my favorite boy in class. And he seemed to think the same about me too, because he growled at everyone but me. He had pinkish white hair that was cut in layers around his face. He was skinny and averaged sized. All in all kinda hot.

"Well who do you like better?" Tristan asked.

"Heba." Slyfer muttered after a minute, as he said it he seemed to glance at me, and then looked back, ignoring me. Something hit me in the head. I looked down.

"…" A crumpled up piece of paper hit me. I opened it. FAGG was written across the paper. I sighed and tossed it across the room making it in the trash can. Those who saw blinked at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! I'm not dead! :D So I FINALLY got over my writers block enough to write this chap! Remember! I don't own anything!

Couple days later Yugi lay curled up on the couch, waiting for Bakura to return from going out. Marik had called and demanded Bakura's attention, and after a while Yugi convinced him to go.

Now it was 4:00 and Yugi was getting tired. Even though half a week had gone by he still wasn't well enough to be left own his own for long periods of time. Jill was out working and Akefia was out doing who-knows-what.

Bakura and Yugi were getting along pretty well since Jill wouldn't let Yugi sleep on the couch and instead had a single bed moved into Bakura's room, tho most of the time he was in Bakura's bed. He still hadn't said anything, but Bakura was teaching him sign language. He didn't like to use it so they'd come up with another way for Yugi to communicate. A certain smile meant hello. A small brush of his finger tips against the arm meant he was hungry. A tilt of his head meant he was tired, and so on.

Yugi was asleep when Bakura came into the house. He looked at him and rolled his eyes lightly, smiling. He went over and gently picked Yugi up and put him in his bed then went out. He figured the kid hadn't had anything to eat seeing as how he was the only one here. Bakura went to make something for himself and Yugi, figuring Fia could make something for himself and Jill wouldn't be back for a few more hours and she'd eat out.

Dinner took a few hours, the meat had to thaw, and by that time Bakura could hear the floor boards squeaking telling him Yugi had woken.

"Morning." Bakura said when he came into the kitchen then busted out laughing from the looking on Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes had gone wide and his mouth had dropped open. But now realizing Bakura was kidding, his face turned into a frown/pout.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist!" Bakura grinned when Yugi made a silent scoff and then sniffed the air.

"Smell good?"

Yugi nodded smiling softly.

"Good, cause it took me 3 fucking hours to thaw the meat!"

Yugi giggled, surprising them both.

"So you have a voice after all…"

Yugi put his hand around his throat. It felt weird to make sounds again, after weeks of not speaking.

"Speak, Yugi…" Bakura whispered watching him.

Yugi struggled with himself trying to find his voice again then managed to say 'Kura.' Bakura had chuckled and went back to making dinner.

"What ever you're making, there'd better be enough for me!" Akefia's voice called from the door way. Yugi flopped down in a chair and Bakura said nothing.

Akefia walked in glancing at them then checked to see what Bakura was making, then walked out, satisfied what ever it was would in fact be edible. Bakura rolled his eyes and Yugi smiled.

After dinner Bakura and Yugi went to their beds and lay down. Yugi curled up while Bakura stretched out.

Around midnight Bakura felt his bed shift and his covers lift slightly. With out opening his eyes he opened his arms allowing Yugi to snuggle into him. He closed his arms around him, already feeling Yugi's even breaths on his neck. Bakura wondered, what his mother and brother would say if they could see this, before he fell asleep

"Here. Just get his ball in to the hoop up there." Said the basket ball leader Jace. Yugi looked at him unsurely. Sighing, Yugi lifted the ball that was handed to him and threw it to the hoop, and in it went.

Jace's buddies hooped and hollered. Yugi frowned in confusion.

"You're good. Wanna be on the team?"

Yugi shook his head. He signed to be excused then ran from the gym. He slowed to a walk; it was his 2 free hours, the last 2 hours of school. He could hear the schools radio playing. It came to the end then played something that made him stop and listen.

'I know that song…' His mind whispered. 'I know that voice…Yami…' Yugi didn't know where the name had come from but it sounded right…he just knew that his name was Yami. It all came back to him so hard he had to clutch his head and fall against the wall. He remembered everything; his parents, Yami, Anzu, Joey, the orphanage, Seto, Atemu, Heba, Jou, Tea and Seth…He remember the night he'd been hit over the head. He remembered Yami screaming his name.

He remembered writing this song with his twin, agreeing that they'd never play it unless they got lost. He had to find a radio station. He had to answer!


End file.
